Generally, enterprises that revolve around any sort of physical work, job or tasks commonly rely on organization and management that are conventional in nature. This may include, for instance, using dedicated terminals for data entry and to manage workflows. Few systems for managing workflows include communications and functional capabilities provided by the latest generation mobile devices with powerful functionalities such as a sophisticated display, data communication, multimedia data and file creation and control. Integrating such mobile devices into the enterprise and business environment is a complex task. A simplified means of defining mobile device functionalities with respect to controlling a process pathway may be advantageous. This is especially true in the hospital or clinical other clinical facility, where the process pathways pertains to patients or receivers of care in a hospital or clinical context. The integration of mobile devices in a system for controlling physical process (for example, those related to a patient and a corresponding clinical pathway) pathways for physical tasks, jobs or work may also be advantageous for situations where the mobile devices may be leveraged for controlling tasks of a process pathway, enabling entry of data by a user over a network as well as other activities.